Taboo
by APHFrance
Summary: Francis went into heat at a world meeting. But no one knows hes an omega. Thankfully Ivan is there to help him. FRussia


Francis blinked his eyes open blearily. Where was he? Slowly turning his head the blond tried to get an idea of where he was. A bathroom...but not his bathroom, or even the one in his hotel room. A frown crossed into his brow. Slowly, as his mind is still a bit foggy, he realizes he's in a warm bath. Who put him in here? A bit of a pain was in the side of his head and he reached up and felt a slight lump.

Momentarily he was distracted when the door opened up. "Ah, you are up, I am glad." Ivan smiled softly at Francis. "I was getting worried about you. Does your head still hurt?"

Ivan was here. In the bathroom. Was this Ivan's house? Slowly he cleared his throat. "A-Ah oui. Sorry to have worried you um….Ivan...why am I in the bath? And where are we?"

A soft chuckle came from the tall man as he sat down by the tub and lightly patted the other's head. "This is my house. You passed out Francis, and hit your head. You were giving your talk to the other countries at the meeting when you started getting woozy. We weren't sure why though. I brought you home to take care of you." Honestly the soft petting of his hair felt nice and Francis started leaning into it. Why did he just randomly pass out though. Slowly he started recalling a few things as he sat there with Ivan slowly stroking his hair.

He'd gotten up to give his report just like everyone else. But halfway through he had started feeling weird. Well, weirder than he had since the beginning of the week. A tight, hot knot had started forming in his stomach and his vision had gotten a bit blurry. The next thing was a few other nations gasping and he recalled his papers going everywhere. A sharp pain in the side of his heat, likely from hitting the table. That explained the bump. His brows furrowed again. A very slowly, almost agonizingly so, a realization dawned on him. "MERDE!" Jolting back from Ivan he pressed further into the tube corner and away from the Russian.

"I see you finally realize what happened." He said gently. He held a kind smile on his face and shook his head a little. "Do not worry, the others do not know, Francis. Just me. I realized when I was driving you here. And my suspicions were confirmed by the state of the seat cover and your pants."

Francis was mortified. His face flushed bright red and he buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so careless? How did he not recognize the signs of his heat early in the week? None of the other nations were supposed to know. They were all supposed to believe him to be an alpha. That was why he took those pills, that was why his father had had Britannia give him a supply of simple potions to keep his scent from others when he was little. And now that he was woken from his daze he started fully realizing the lump in his stomach again. The burning heat and pain. "I-I...I.." The Frenchman was at a loss for words. What should he even say?

Ivan's expression softened considerably. "France….it is ok, comrade. I will not tell anyone, I promise." He didn't move to pet him again, even if the other had shown contentedness from it before. He was too scared now. "It will be our little secret, da?" When he got a nod Ivan stood up. "Good, now, I have a stack of towels here for you and some clean clothes. Mine will be big on you but I hope they help for now. Also there are things you will need under the sink, and some pain relievers in the cupboard. Call for me if you need my help." Carefully he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him, giving the omega privacy.

It took him a few minutes but Francis was able to calm down enough to get himself out of the tub. And it certainly was a bit hard. His legs wobbled and he nearly slipped a few times. The towels were warm, like Ivan had thrown them in the dryer just to make them warm for him. It made the French omega coo a little bit and snuggle his face into the semi soft fabric for a moment. His momentary bliss was interrupted when he felt slick dripping down his legs. With a heavy sigh he knelt down and looked under the sink. Ivan certainly gotten plenty of things for him. Several different types of pads omega used during heat to keep their slick off of everything. Even a bed pad. Francis blushed a bit. Was ivan planning on letting him use a bed and...thinking he'd do that? A sigh escaped him as he pulled out one and applied it. Of course the alpha would think that. With all his lewd jokes and comments Francis didn't know why he was surprised the other wouldn't think any different.

He slipped on the large hoodie that was on top of the towel pile. It was very soft and warm as well. It also smelled like Ivan, which was oddly comforting. He looked in the cabinet and found the medication and took a couple pills.

Quietly he walked out of the bathroom and trailed down to Ivan's living room. He found the Russian on the couch and sat on the opposite end. Curling his his legs he wrapped his arms around them. Ivan glanced over at him. 'Erm….Francis I repared the bedroom for you so uh...s you could…" Francis noticed Ivan was having a hard time forming his sentences, likely in an attempt at blatantly pointing out his heat.

"I-It's ok Ivan I...just want to be normal, I'll probably fall asleep soon anyways…." A little bit of a yawn already escaped him. He had a feeling that the pills he took weren't pain relievers but sleeping pills. Which was fine with him, he;d sleep this heat off like he normally did.

"Alright...if you are certain, just...tell me if you need anything from me that well that doesn't pertain to uh…" The alpha's cheeks were a soft pink.

"I know just...a pillow and blanket would be nice...for if I fall asleep while watching the tv with you." Ivan nodded quickly and got up to get him some. When he came back he had more than just a couple. But Francis was fine with that. It may be more than normal but it was oh so wonderful. He wanted and needed more. More soft warm thing, more cuddly things. He didn't know why but he just knew he did. Of course he didn't voice this to Ivan. He didn't want to be a burden to his friend. So he just focused on arranging the blankets and pillows in a comfy fashion. One that made him feel secure and happy. But that really didn't happen with the room the couch offered, even if the cushion were soft and squishy. So Francis just tossed the soft things on the floor and followed them. A bit of a whine escaped him when it just wasn't enough to form as much of a cozy circle as he wanted.

Before he could think of asking Ivan distracted him. 'Here, Francis." The Russian set a big basket of warm blankets, towels, and pillows in front of him. The omega's blue eyes lit up happily.

"Merci!" He practically dove into the basket, snuffling and searching through it. There were so many warm, soft, squishy items in here. This fact made the omega let out a delighted purr as he dumped the basket out and set to making his little circle even more plush and comfy.

Ivan watched him with a soft and delighted smile. The soft coos and purrs coming from his omega friend were absolutely adorable. The sweet and cute sight of watching the omega build the nest distracted him almost entirely from the issue that Francis's heat scents had made for the alpha.

When Francis had everything the way he wanted he burrowed under and snuggled down happily. He was so content like this, all warm and snuggled on all sides. Just as he was closing his eyes he sat up bolt right with a terrified look and scent.

He'd made a nest. A nest of all things. And not only had he made it, he'd made it in front of ivan. On Ivan's floor. In Ivan's house. Ivan was an alpha. He'd made a nest in front of an alpha, in said alpha's house. He was in heat. Making a nest in front of an alpha in general was taboo. Unless the alpha and omega had children. And of course there weren't any here. They were not mated, they were not bonded, they weren't even dating. felt awful and felt on the verge of tears.

Ivan grew concerned, sensing his turmoil and smelling his fear scent. His heart broke at seeing tears in the omega's eyes. "Francis?" He asked gently, scooting over a bit on the couch.

Francis just hid inside of the monstrosity he made. He was terrified. A whine left his throat, low and mournful.

"It's ok Francis, it is a beautiful nest. You did a good job." Ivan soothed gently as he carefully slide onto the cushion above the nest.

The praise felt nice. It made his heart flutter and his chest feel pleasantly warm. Shyly he peeked out a tiny bit. "Y-You aren't su-supposed to see it…"

Ivan smiled softly at him. "It is ok...it looks very warm and cozy. You made it very well."

The praise felt so nice and Francis chirped in response. His nest was very warm and cozy. It felt nice to be praised for his hard work. It made him start to feel better about it.

"Is there a lot of room?"

Francis nodded softly.

"Room for me?" Ivan was down on the floor already, placing his hands in the nest. This elicited a soft scared whine from Francis. The Alpha would make it a love nest. It was his safe place. He didn't want him in it. But….he also wanted him there. Ivan had crawled in and under, gently wrapping his arms around the omega.

Francis let out a scared noise again, even if Ivan's arms were comforting him. The instincts building up in him coaxed him to relax and curl against the alpha. And he did just that.

"Shh shh it's ok. We won't do anything if you don't want to. We can just cuddle. Does that sound nice?" Ivan soothed the scared omega softly as he gently kept petting his head. This calmed him immensely and Francis snuggled closer to him and snuggled his face into the other;s chest. "There you go. Get some rest." Ivan kissed his forehead and kept petting his head until he fell asleep. Softly he kept smiling. Francis was so cute. It really made sense he was an omega, not an alpha like everyone had thought. Gently he nuzzled him. "I'll keep you safe. No one will know I promise." He whispered these soft promises to the sleeping omega in his arms. "If you let me I will make you mine and no one can ever hurt you again."

Francis smiled in his sleep and nuzzled closer to him. "Ivan…" he murmured softly. He felt safe, happy even. This made the alpha smile.

Yes, they would have a good life together now, and his little omega would not want for anything, and not fear ever being taken advantage of.

"я люблю тебя."


End file.
